


La revanche du magicien

by Maria_Alton



Category: Fictions Partagées 3, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Gen, dystopie, la quête de l'Anneau a échoué
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Alton/pseuds/Maria_Alton
Summary: Frodon échoue sur la Montagne du Destin, et ne parvient pas à détruire l'Anneau. Un aperçu de la vie en Terre du Milieu sous le règne de Sauron, alors que se met en place une nouvelle tentative de le renverser...
Comments: 2





	La revanche du magicien

**Author's Note:**

> Posté pour Jules.

« Frodon et Sam étaient dans en plein cœur de la montagne du Destin, et Frodon tenait l’anneau au-dessus de la lave. Sam ne cessait de le crier :

\- Allez monsieur Frodon ! C’est la dernière étape ! On a fait tout ça pour en arriver là !

Frodon se tourna vers lui, et son expression était de moins en moins humaine. Ses yeux étaient exorbités et injectés de sang, son regard était plus vide que jamais, et il avait une sorte de sourire malsain. L’anneau était en train de prendre le contrôle sur lui.

\- Monsieur Frodon ! criait Sam. Finissez-en ! »

Mais la suite était désormais bien connue en Terre du Milieu : cela faisait plusieurs années que l’échec cuisant de Frodon, le Porteur de l’Anneau s’était répandu. Alors qu’il avait toute la possibilité de le détruire, il ne l’avait pas fait, et Gollum, la créature immonde, avait réussi à le lui prendre et à s’enfuir avec, avant de jeter Frodon et Sam dans la lave. Mais Gollum ne pouvait pas rester très longtemps au Mordor avec l’Anneau Unique du Seigneur des Ténèbres avec lui, et il se fit capturer très vite par les Orques, les armées de Sauron. Ils ramenèrent ainsi l’Anneau Unique à ce dernier et c’était la fin de tout espoir pour la Terre du Milieu. Les premiers à en pâtir avaient été bien évidemment le Gondor, voisins du Mordor : ils avaient déjà subi un nombre impressionnants d’assauts pendant la guerre, mais ceux-ci étaient maintenant dirigés par le Seigneur des Anneaux en personne, et il n’avaient pas la moindre chance de survie. Aragorn, fils d’Arathorn, qui était destiné à être roi fut le premier à mourir. Il avait eu beau se battre courageusement devant la Porte Noire, une fois que Sauron en personne était arrivé, il avait déchaîné tout son pouvoir sur le descendant d’Isildur, qui avait lui-même vaincu Sauron autrefois, et ce fut la fin. La plupart des membres de la Communauté de l’Anneau fut supprimée, et tous les peuples libres furent petit à petit réduits en esclavage. La plupart des Elfes avaient réussis à s’enfuir avant sur les Terres Immortelles, mais ni les Nains, ni les Hommes, ni les Hobbits n’avaient pu.

Pour ceux-ci, la suite fut particulièrement funeste : en effet, Saroumane le Blanc, le magicien traître, avec son serviteur Grima, avait industrialisé la Comté et elle était maintenant envahie d’Uruk-Haïs, les Orques de Saroumane, réduisant en esclavage les Semi-Hommes. Ceux-ci avaient en plus une particulièrement mauvaise réputation dans toute la Terre du Milieu, du fait de l’échec de deux d’entre eux si proches de la réussite, relayée bien évidemment le plus possible par le Mordor. L’histoire de l’échec de Frodon était sans cesse relaté et souvent romancé et exagéré par les Orques. Les Hommes et les Nains commencèrent a développer une haine de plus en plus importante pour les Hobbits, les accusant responsables de leurs malheurs à cause de seulement un d’entre eux. On entendait même des rumeurs d’Hommes et de Nains s’alliant pour aller attaquer la Comté et se venger. Certains disaient entendre des voix leur disant d’aller attaquer ces petits hommes paisibles. Ils parlaient tous d’une voix froide et sombre, presque chuchotant leur disant qu’attaquer les Hobbits ramènerait enfin la paix sur la Terre du Milieu… Si bien qu’au bout de plusieurs années, tout espoir de retrouver un monde libre était perdu.

Seulement, il y avait eu un survivant de cette période révolue : Gandalf le Blanc, qui était traqué non seulement par Saroumane, son ancien confrère et Sauron, son ennemi juré, car tous deux connaissaient sa puissance, et savaient qu’il était une potentielle menace. Mais malgré tout, il restait introuvable. On supposait qu’il avait fait profil bas lorsqu’il avait compris que son plan de confier toute la responsabilité de la Terre du Milieu à un Hobbit bien trop faible pour avoir ce poids sur les épaules. Certains racontaient avoir vu un vieil homme semblable dans certains endroits et qui essayait de pousser les habitants à se révolter, mais dès que les armées du Mordor allaient à ces endroits précis, il n’y avait plus la moindre trace de son passage. Et ceux qui osaient donner de fausses informations étaient condamnés à mort, ou dans le meilleur des cas à travailler à la Comté pour Saroumane, avec les Hobbits.

Il y avait un autre témoin notable de cette sombre période, en la personne de Gollum. Il n’avait pas été tué, miraculeusement, mais enfermé dans une horrible prison du Mordor. Il était seul, comme il l’avait toujours été, mais à nouveau entre les mains de l’ennemi et sans son précieux. Il continuait à vivre, rongé par la perte de l’anneau et désirant plus que tout le retrouver. Il périssait de jour en jour dans son cachot, au point de n’être plus que l’ombre de ce qu’il était avant, qui était déjà l’ombre de Sméagol, le Hobbit.

Ainsi, la Comté était toujours un endroit aussi désastreux, loin du havre de paix qu’il avait été autrefois. Les pleines vertes avaient laissés place à un sombre désert gris, l’eau pure était maintenant sale et infecte, et les forêts étaient de plus en plus déboisés. L’endroit présentait maintenant une ressemblance frappante avec le Mordor et l’Isengard. De nombreux Hobbits avaient perdus la vie à cause des conditions horribles. Cependant parmi les survivants, il y’avait une jeune Hobbit, Salvia Brandebouc, qui était non seulement la cousine par alliance au 2e degré de Frodon, mais aussi la nièce au 3e degré de Merry Brandebouc, un des Hobbits de la communauté de l’Anneau, tué pendant la guerre. Elle vivait seule dans une des maisons abandonnées misérables au fin fond de la Comté, et continuait son existence difficilement. Elle espérait chaque jour que Saroumane et ses Uruks-Hai ne la trouvent pas, ce qui se compliquait de jour en jour…

Jusqu’au soir où on frappa à sa porte. Elle trembla de peur et fit comme s’il elle n’avait rien entendu. Mais la personne continuait de frapper. « _Ouvre-moi, Salvia, je sais que tu es là »_ , disait-elle d’une voix angoissante. Elle ne pouvait pas l’ignorer, la personne réussirait de toute façon à entrer. Elle avança sur la pointe des pieds et entrouvrit la porte. Et elle se mit à hurler. C’était un Magicien, habillé en blanc, avec une longue barbe et un bâton. Saroumane le Blanc en personne. Le chef de la Comté.

\- Que me voulez-vous ? Je n’ai rien fait ! criait-elle.

Elle se dit que cette attitude pouvait être suspecte, car affirmer son innocence était souvent synonyme de culpabilité. Le Magicien Blanc la regarda d’un air surpris et méfiant.

\- Je ne suis pas Saroumane, jeune Hobbite. Je suis Gandalf le Blanc, un magicien aussi.

\- Gandalf ?

Son nom lui disait quelque chose. Elle l’avait déjà entendu dans des vieilles histoires de la Comté, il aurait été un magicien maîtrisant les feux d’artifice. Mais elle n’avait plus entendu son nom depuis son enfance. Mais rien qui trahissait la moindre malveillance.

\- Laissez-moi entrer… vous serez en sécurité avec moi, dit-il d’une voix rassurante, opposée à celle qu’il avait pris avant.

Salvia, tremblant encore de peur, mais soulagée, hocha légèrement la tête. Gandalf se baissa pour passer la petite porte et entra.

\- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? murmura Salvia. Qu’est-ce que… vous faites ici ?

\- Non, non ça ira, répondit-il. Et je suis ici parce que j’ai échoué… Tout ceci est ma faute. C’est à cause de moi si on en est là. C’est moi qui ai fait de Frodon le Porteur de l’Anneau. Je pensais qu’il serait assez insignifiant pour que Sauron ne lui prête pas attention, et je ne pensais pas que Frodon serait tenté à ce point par l’Anneau… Maintenant tout est fini. Aragorn, le descendant d’Isildur, qui avait réussi à éliminer Sauron à la fin du Deuxième âge, et héritier du Gondor est mort.

\- Attendez… je ne comprends rien… répondit Salvia. De quoi parlez-vous ? Anneau Unique ?

Gandalf soupira. Cette histoire avait l’air de lui peser énormément, ce qui était compréhensible si l’échec qu’il racontait était aussi lourd. Il lui expliqua l’histoire des anneaux, forgés par Sauron et de l’Anneau Unique, qui était plus puissant et dangereux que tout. Il lui raconta comment Bilbon, un des vieux Hobbits de la Comté mort quelques années plus tôt, l’avait trouvé par hasard dans une caverne des Monts Brumeux et arraché à Gollum, son ancien propriétaire. Salvia l’écoutait avec crainte et se sentait mal à l’aise.

\- Je n’étais pas au courant de tout cela, répondit-elle d’une voix tremblante. Mais… personne non plus à la Comté si je ne me trompe pas. On disait que Bilbon était un vieux fou…

\- Oui, j’avais fait en sorte pour que l’histoire soit le mieux cachée possible… Enfin… Je ne devrais pas être là. Toute l’armée du Mordor et d’Isengard sont à ma recherche. Saroumane, mon ancien collègue et ami, est devenu entièrement dévoué à sa solde. Je ne le reconnais plus depuis très longtemps…

Gandalf lui jetait un regard sombre, ce qui la mettait un peu mal à l’aise.

\- Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, mais… qu’est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? hésita-t-elle.

\- J’ai recruté quelques autres personnes à travers la Terre du Milieu, et euh… on pense qu’on ne devrait pas abandonner le combat, et essayer de vaincre Sauron.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Elle était assez sceptique quand à la possibilité de vaincre Sauron, et encore plus à celle de faire confiance à Gandalf, qui avait déjà montré son échec lors de la Dernière guerre.

\- Attendez, Gandalf, vous me dites que vous avez échoué et que c’est de votre faute si on en est là, et vous pensez que je devrais vous écouter et vous suivre ? Des gens sont morts par votre faute, parce qu’ils vous avaient suivis aussi et vous faisaient confiance… Pourquoi je vous écouterais ?

**A terminer.**

**Author's Note:**

> Je voulais modifier et moderniser certains thèmes du seigneur des anneaux, plus réaliste, comme le fait qu'il était peu probable qu'un hobbit puisse vaincre Sauron, la créature la plus puissante, et mettre plus de personnages féminins, très peu présents dans l'œuvre originale.


End file.
